


It's Been So Long Patrol

by LostinThisIndigoGalaxy



Series: Wade Wilson, Party Crasher, Fandom Hopper, Mercenary, Lover Boy, and all around Wise Wise Dude [2]
Category: DCU, Deadpool - All Media Types, Doom Patrol (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Gay Character, Canon-Typical Behavior, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Scars, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24710491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy/pseuds/LostinThisIndigoGalaxy
Summary: Larry finally has a boyfriend he can touch without fear or shame.That's good right?Aka Wade Wilson is a foul mouthed murder machine dream boat. Obviously.
Relationships: Larry Trainor/Wade Wilson
Series: Wade Wilson, Party Crasher, Fandom Hopper, Mercenary, Lover Boy, and all around Wise Wise Dude [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786498
Comments: 5
Kudos: 39





	It's Been So Long Patrol

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this sitting in my drafts for ages. Thank you chronic illness. 
> 
> Also thank you for giving this silly crossover a chance. Wade Wilson loves you for it.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this self indulgent bit of sad boy fluff.
> 
> Because Hey Emotionally Useless Literary Sad Boys Deserve Love Too

The hallway seemed to telescope into infinity as Larry slowly lead Wade towards his bedroom. It was possible he was having a panic attack at the thought of willingly...of letting Wade see him, touch him.

The negative spirit pulsed in loud reassurance as he pushed open his heavy bedroom door, stepping out of the way so Wade could come in. Pushing the oversized metal door closed with a muffled clank, gave him a sense of finality that some how calmed his nerves.

-this was right. It was time-

Larry turned around, subconsciously pressing himself against the metal door, fingers smoothing imaginary irregularities out of it. The cold, smooth, irrefutable reality of the door grounded Larry as he gathered himself.

Wade, who was not ever good at waiting, seemed to be explaining the awkwardness of the situation and how invested he was in not "blowing it" to an audience Larry couldn't see. That was just Wade. It was sweet actually. He did feel a little better knowing Wade was nervous too. Larry took a deep breath gathering his thoughts.

He fiddled nervously with bandages at his wrist, as he began to hesitantly speak, "Wade, I know your scars are like mine, that you have grown up in an era that embraced sexuality to varying degrees more casually than mine did.", he flinched away from his own memories as he continued quietly. "My parents made a pariah and monster out of me when I was 11 years old. I spent the next twenty years of my life in a silent urgent isolation. Every person I touched after that day, was either forced upon me for the sake of my 'soul' ", he sneered slightly as he said it, "Or rushed and over shadowed with fear and shame...and then I died, for all intents and purposes. The person who survived that, has wasted an entire lifetime on fear and self blame. I don't want that any more. I want to believe that I deserve to live...I...want...No one has seen or touched me in decades. This is...I just need you to know" he said haltingly as he reached behind his head and began to slowly unwind his bandages.

Wade, watched Larry with a Laser focus, pouring as much energy into being as still as was possible for him, just as much intensity as he usually poured into anything and everything. He looked like he was going to war...or trying to cuddle a particularly skittish dog. Larry laughed at himself in the electric stillness of the room as he continued to unwind the bandages that had served as a buffer zone for him for over 50 years, realizing just how apt the anxious dog analogy was.

After what seemed like an eternity, and no time at all, the last loop fell away from his face and wafted to the floor with an emphatic hush. Larry's hands fell to his sides as he steeled himself for rejection.

"You're beautiful" Wade stage whispered earnestly, "Can I do mine now? I didn't want to steal your thunder. That was some moment huh? Wow. But surpriiiiise I'm a crispy critter too", Wade shrugged in that full body way of his, giving away his own nervousness, doing Jazz hands as he did so, then pulled the hood of his mercenary uniform off with a typically Deadpoolian deadly efficient flourish.

Larry froze, taking this all in, his heart booming so loud in his chest he was certain Wade could hear it too. He had never felt so vulnerable in his entire life, but he was ready.

-this is it-

He began unraveling the bandages on his arms, a little faster, never breaking eye contact with Wade, his heart a hummingbird trapped in his throat. As Larry unraveled himself, he tried not to burst into hysterical laughter. -so vulnerable- This felt infinite, inevitable. In a world of magic and absurdity, this made sense, in every cell of his body.

The negative spirit hummed their agreement.

Wade mirrored his movements, slowly removing the upper half of his Deadpool gear, and tying the arms in floofy bow around his waist. He did a little dance and bowed to Larry flamboyantly.

By then Larry had divested himself of most the bandages on his arms as well. He was pretty sure he was finally dead, that this was heaven *and* hell. His breath caught in his throat as he tried to say, something, anything. All that he managed was a whimper. Wade taking that as the invitation it was, slowly closed the distance between them, resting one hand on his still bandaged hip, and one, bare hand to bare cheek, with the gentlest of caresses, on Larry's face.

"So uhhh I was going for romantic here, but fuck Larry, I'm a fuck up and a half so just bite my fucking face off or something if I fuck it up. Ok?" Larry nodded wordlessly, feeling an indefinable pressure building in his chest. The feeling of another person's touch, radiated fire under his scarred skin, in all the places Wade came in contact with his body.

He leaned forward, pressing into Wade then, this part he knew how to do, kissing him gently, then more roughly, remembering abruptly to touch, to feel. Wade was a bit startled at first expecting him to be more hesitant but recalibrated quickly.

\--oh god. He could feel him-

Larry kissed and nipped his way down Wade's jaw and neck, feeling and tasting the scarred skin there, so like his own. When he got to the hollow of Wade's throat, he buried his nose there, resting breathing deeply of the sweet peppery human scent of him. Suddenly his world was spinning, Larry gulped air, his breath suddenly ragged.

-it had been so long -

100 wasted years in the name of self hatred, to think he would be here now, with a man, his man, in his bedroom. Kissing a man for the first time in his entire long life without fear of discovery, without fear of damnation, without fear period. A dry sob escaped him as he collapsed into Wade.

Wade, who had lightening quick reflexes in any circumstances, caught him. "Oh gawd dammit. I'm so sorry Larry. I'm an idiot. I should have known. Do you wanna slap me? impale me? No, that sounds dirty. Fuck. I'm terrible. What can I do?" Wade asked as he held, a crying Larry against his chest.

For awhile Larry simply clung to Wade, feeling as much of his skin as he possibly could, wondering in the feeling of being close to another human being.

Eventually he sheepishly detached himself, running a hand delicately over Wade's chest and abs. "You sure I won't kill you?" Larry asked in a tired whisper. "Oh my over fried empanada, fuck yeah, I'm sure. It's a whole plot device, even if you did kill me, I'd just come back. We could try that if you wanted, but shit, that's not important. You.are.important.to.me." The strain of being serious and relatively still for so long reflected in a willful, pained expression on Wade's face as he spoke.

Larry traced fingertips over the tear tracks radiation burned into Wade's chest. "It doesn't hurt?" he asked just as quietly as before. "Nahhh, well fuck. Yeah, but it always hurts, everything always hurts, my body is always dying and healing, it never stops hurting, you can't make that any worse, I promise. Do yours hurt too?" Unwilling to take his hands away from the places he was gently pressing reassurance into Larry's body, he pointed with his chin, to Larry's so similar scars. "No...I don't know....yes. I try not to think about it, but I am always burning...I've never told anyone that before, not even Niles."

Kissing him gently Wade, tried rearranging them a bit, "do you want to go downstairs, we don't have to stay here. I don't want to push you, and I'm fucking terrible at just sitting. If you need every living member of an evil Cabal killed, I'm your guy, you need to chew out the author for his absolutely dismal dialogue, I'm there in a heart beat and a half, you want someone to alienate every member of your family living and dead, all me...But I do not excel at sitting and sitting and sitting. Eventually I'll say something fucked up, and you will send me away. That's just what happens. It's ok" Wade laughed with a bravado he absolutely did not feel.

"you know actually, I need to introduce you to Clif and Jane, Wade. You are doing just fine. I never got to choose before you know. Even John, we loved each other sure, but it was an urgent love forged in proximity and necessity. Neither of us would have been each other's first choice, if we had a choice. I never had a choice. Now I'm choosing you, because you fill every quiet room with the most groan worthy dick jokes, because you are loud, brash, unashamed, unceasing. I have sat in this room, a living tomb, for fifty years, and now I am choosing life and you, together if that is at all a possibility. Because I want you, not just because you are available. Never again. I want you...right now"

Wade dramatically wiped away a tear away "Motherfuckingcockholes! I thought this one was about your character development? But fuck me, you don't have to tell me twice" as he spoke, he gently pushed Larry back towards the bed. With a mischievous smile, he plopped him onto the bed, did a pirouette, curtsied, and dove next to Larry on the bed. Nipping him on the shoulder, gleefully ---

\---------+-+-

Then he looked at you, one eyebrow raised. "Look, you've gotta go, I support everyone's right to read smut. But this one isn't for you, it's for him." He said, head cocked towards Larry, Making a shooing motion at you, finalizing the topic, he traced something in the air that you couldn't quite make out.

As he returned his attention to Larry, you could see the joy radiating from them both as Wade playfully straddled him. Finally In that moment, the air drawing solidified. You could clearly make out what he wrote in the air over the bed, as the scene faded to black.

The End!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Twitter where I ramble occasionally  
> [@SpaceandGlitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/SpaceandGlitter)  
> [My Carrd](https://moonboysandbinarystars.carrd.co/)


End file.
